The Bully
by A Ninja Named Sora
Summary: After moving to Traverse Town Sora encounters his bully, Tifa Lockhart. Four years has passed and their relationship hasn't changed. Sora might have found the solution he has been looking for. What will be the outcome? AU
1. The Problem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom hearts**

A/N: Hello and welcome! I have been on a severe case of writer's block and couldn't make a good story to save my life. Rated M for adult situations, language, and sexual content. Requested by **keys of fate.** Now sit back, relax, and enjoy _The Bully_!

* * *

I hate her. No, loath is a more appropriate word it describe it. She's the one who makes my life hell. She's a demon. She's a bitch. She's my bully. She's Tifa Lockhart.

I met her when me and my family moved to the sunny beach-side Traverse Town. I encountered her a week later when I was exploring the neighborhood. I don't exactly recalled what happened, (due to the concussion I received) I was, as she says, "her bitch." Last thing I remembered on that day was that she kicked my ass and then some. Bitch.

Sure I tried to fight back, keyword being, "tried." I couldn't due to the fact that: A. She took karate when she was ten and had been continuing taking it for seven years. And B. I don't hit girls, thanks to my mother telling my to never hit a girl. Thanks Mom, because of that I'm some girl's bitch. I wished there was some way around it but there just wasn't.

These thoughts swam through my mind as I walked to school on this chilly Friday morning. It was about 7:13 and I knew that she would show up soon. And as if on cue she turned the corner. Even though I hate her, I couldn't deny that she was hot. Long black hair, creamy smooth skin, a nice ass, C-cup breasts, and she even had a pretty face. If it weren't the fact that she kicks my ass on a weekly basis I would've asked her out, even if she's older than me.

She saw me and put on a sadistic smile. "Yo! Sora! Ya know the drill!" She greeted in a rather eerily happy tone.

I just sighed and pulled out the money in my pocket before handing it over. This was our regular routine, I would hand her my money and she won't kick my ass. But sometimes she would do that anyway. Bitch.

Tifa took my money and gave me a not-so playful punch on the shoulder. "Thanks Pussy!" And with that she left me to rubbing my now hurt shoulder. I just sighed once again and continued on my way to school. Even though I'm broke and my shoulder hurts, today was already starting out as a good day.

* * *

"So Sora, how long are you gonna be Tifa's bitch?" Riku asked me as I sat next to him and pulled out my lunch.

"I dunno. I can't hit girls so I guess I'm just screwed." I replied as I took a bite out of my sandwich while he sighed. I noticed Ven and Aqua just watching the conversation, not wanting to get involved I guess.

"I swear you're _too_ nice Sora. Because of that you get beaten up by a girl. I'm not sure if you have any man points left."

"Says the one who never had any to begin with." I smirked and that caused Riku to flip me off and for Ven and Aqua to laugh. "Love ya too buddy."

These three were my friends when I first started Jr. High here and have been my friends ever since. Riku had an athlete's build and long silver hair which I swear he dyes. To put it simply his my best friend, proof being we rip on each every chance we get and still joke about. Next was Ven, he was skinny and had spiky blonde hair. He was kinda of a nerd but that one kind of nerd that seems to have no problems with anybody. And finally there was Aqua, she was a nice, older girl, with short blue hair, and a warm smile. She's like Ven, a nerd, but she was a popular nerd that like Ven, has no quails with anyone and is super smart.

Then theres me. Sora, with spiky brown hair with a semi-athletic build and the charastic of being a pussy, as stated by Riku. Even though I know that must of the crap is just joking, the being called a pussy was not. It was true, I am a pussy. I get bullied by a fucking girl! Personally, I would have punched her but like I said, I don't hit girls and that would only lead to her kicking my ass harder.

Aqua noticed my sadden state and smiled warmly at me. "It's okay. I understand that you can't hit a girl and I find that very gentlemanly of you. There are always other methods on dealing with your problem." When she said that I couldn't help but smile. She really had a way with people.

Ven joined in, "Yeah no worries. I know that you can't go to Ansem as it would make you seem like a wimp, not that the entire school already knows it." He added that last part with a sarcastic tone.

I was tempted to punch him in the face but I got a better idea instead. With a shit-eatting grin I started, "Well, it's not like I'm the only one with older girl troubles." Riku beside me smirked as he realized what I was doing.

Ven paled when he heard that and knew what was coming. Aqua besides him was completely oblivious. "What do you mean?"

"Simple, Ven-" I was cut off when Ven slapped his hand over my mouth. He face was nervous and if it weren't for his hand, I would be laughing m ass off.

Aqua eyed us suspiciously before shrugging. "Whatever, I gotta go study for my history test. Later!" She waved us off and we did the same. Once out of our sight Ven released his hand over my mouth.

"Must you always do that?"

"What? Make fun of the fact that you have a crush on your childhood friend ever since you were little and bring it up whenever we can? Yes." Riku said in a smartass tone.

"I hate you both." He replied as he went to eat his lunch.

"Dude, you should just ask her out."

"I'm probably already in the friend-zone..."

"True, but at least you would've tried." I said, getting a nod from him. With the girl troubles out of our minds we continued eating and talking about other topics till lunch was over.

* * *

I kicked a can down the street in the down town district of the town. Even though this was a beach town, it had a European influence on the buildings and some of the structures. I didn't much care as I thought it made the town unique in its own right. I kept kicking the can until I went into the shopping district and found something that caught my eye on a nearby window.

**Learn to fight!**

**Master Earqus' Karate School**

**Learn how to defend yourself!**

**First three lessons are free!**

**Lessons: 6-8pm**

My eyes open widely at this. This could be the solution I'm looking for! Plus, the first three lessons are free so I could just see what its like before getting committed to it. Also it would be fun bringing down Tifa with her own techniques. Fighting fire with fire. I checked my watch, 5:57. Without another thought, I stepped in the door.

* * *

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this! Till next time! Originally, the title was going to be _Bitch__. _The reason for the title is for that word gets said a lot in this story. But I changed to follow the rules so yeah.


	2. The Solution

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts**

A/N: Welcome back! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far and hope you guys continue to enjoy it. Anyways, onto the next chapter!

* * *

I get inside and noticed the whole place looks like a dojo on the inside. The walls and floor is wooden, there's kanji on the said walls, there are practice dummies, and even weapons hanging up for show! All in all, I like the look and feel of this place. It feels, safe.

Finished looking around, I turn to see people in karate gi's and wearing different varieties of belts. That made me feel a bit out-of-place till I see a girl in street clothes sitting by the wall. _"Guess she's new like me." _I thought to myself as I walked towards her and sat beside her.

Oddly, she smiles at me. "You new here too?" She asked me to which I nodded. She then stuck out her hand. "Nice to met ya! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi."

I smiled back and shook her hand. "Sora Excalibur." After the shake I took my chance to examine her. I immediately noticed I've seen her around school before, probably an upper classmen. She seemed to be Asian, has chocolate-colored eyes, and short black hair. She was cute, but I pushed that thought aside as it was almost time for class to start.

All the students sat down when an old man and a much younger man walked into the room. The old man had a black ponytail, a goatee, and a massive scar on his face. defiantly not the type of guy I want to piss off. The other didn't look so frightening. He was tall, muscular, and had brown hair. Still someone I rather not piss off. And like all the students, they were wearing white karate gi's with their black belts.

The man stopped in front of them and with his finger, motioned us to come to the front. We followed him and sat down in front of him. The man looked down at us and smiled. "Welcome to my dojo. I am Master Earqus, and this is my assistant Terra." He greeted softly. "Here in this dojo, everyone has a purpose for learning the art of fighting. Now tell me, why do you wish to fight? Miss?"

Yuffie looked up. "Yuffie! Yuffie Kisaragi! I want to learn how to fight because everyone in my family has learned to fight and I think this will be fun!"

Earqus stared at her for a moment before chuckling softly. "Those are good reasons." He turned to me next. "And what about you boy?"

I sighed and looked up to him. "To defend myself..." I answered quietly.

The man looked me dead in the eyes and put on a more serious expression. "I see. That is a very important reason on learning karate. But, I see some doubt in your eyes. Why is that?"

My eyes widen a bit. Where the hell did he get that from?! For a minute I thought he was joking but with one look in his eyes I knew he wasn't. Seeing no way out of this, I decided to tell him. "Well, I want to defend myself from a bully. But, she's a girl and my mom always told me to never hit a girl."

I thought he would laugh at me for being beaten by a girl and not doing a damn thing about it. So I was shocked when he placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled. "No worries. It is good you have a code of honor you follow. I assume this is your last resort since you already tried everything else?" I nodded. "I see. Well, you'll be glad to know that in karate that you'll be able to deal with your problem without throwing any punches or kicks." He stopped to catch his breath. "In karate, there are also grapples, blocks, and reversal techniques you can use to deal with your bully without hurting her."

I couldn't see myself, but I assumed I had the biggest grin on my face. This really was the best solution! There was a way I can stop Tifa and not feel bad or get yelled at my mother for hitting a girl. Seriously, it was a win-win.

"Now," he said, "are you two ready to learn?"

Both me and Yuffie nodded and was directed to sit with the others. It was a few seconds before Yuffie started talking to me. "Wait! I remember! You're the one who keeps getting beat up by Tifa!" She whispered. I blushed at this. Great, a girl knows I'm getting bullied by one of her kind. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna make fun of you. I just hope you teach that bitch a lesson!"

I smiled at her briefly before returning my gaze towards Master Earqus, who was talking. "Okay students, today I will start by telling my new students how things work around here!" He said loudly, maybe a bit too loud. "You will start at the white belt before moving on up to yellow, gold, orange, green, blue, purple, brown, red, red-black, and finally the black belt! Also, to earn these belts you will first be tested for them! Every month we will test you on the last Saturday of the month! Other than that, see me after class to discuss the finer details. But for now, we'll be reviewing over basic stances and going over the Uchi Uke!"

"Uchi Uke?" I asked, confused by the foreign sounding name.

"Yes, the Inside Block technique. Since I figured you wanted to learn defend yourself, I think it would be good for a first lesson." He answered back. I smiled and bowed out of respect. "Very well, now everyone pair up!"

Me and Yuffie decided to pair up and began going over the basic stances. Yuffie, because of her family's interest in this, got it down in no time. As for me, I was screwing up. Terra came by to help the both of us, mostly me. So far, both him and Master Earqus weren't as bad as I made them out to be. We continued going over the basics till it was time to learn the Uchi Uke.

This technique was really easy, and I like easy. The idea was when a person throws a punch at you, you bring down your arm at an angle to deflect the punch. The more force you bring down, the more off-balance the person gets. Because of it being easy, I was able to master it in time.

By the time we were done practicing, it was already 7:55 and almost time to go. We all sat before Master Earqus and Terra. "Nice work today everyone! You're all dismissed!" He said with a bow, with us returning it. Once everyone cleared up, he came over to me and Yuffie. "I suppose you made up your minds?"

"Yeah! This is awesome!" Yuffie stated with a ridiculous pose which I had to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay." I said with a smile.

"Good! Now, meetings are on Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. Also, after your next two lessons, it'll be thirty dollars a month to continue. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded. This ment I would have to hold on to my money from now on. Sorry Tifa, wait, no I'm not.

"Good, also, if you could tell me your sizes, I can get your outfits by tomorrow." We told him our sizes before saying goodbye to each other and headed home.

* * *

I hate walking in the dark. I've seen a bunch of crappy horror movies to know what happens to people alone at night. I'm just glad I'm not a chick or else I'm screwed. Anyways, shrugging that thought off, I continued making my way home. Almost a block away I felt the breeze flow by and a sudden shiver go up my spin. "Hey!" I knew why.

I turn to see Tifa leaning against a lamp-post and wearing an evil grin. "Wassup?" She asked me rather casually.

"Just on my way home." I answered back. I figured it would be best not to tell her that I'm learning to defend myself.

She slowly walks up to me. "You know..."

"What?"

"I noticed that the money today seemed a bit lighter..." Damn it! How the hell did she know? I took most of my money on me today and hid it in my shoe.

"What about it?"

"I think you're holding out on me. I want the rest." She stated while holding out her hand.

"No, I don't have anymore." I was tired of her shit and was getting pissed off rather fast.

She frowned. "I think you're lying."

"And I think you're a bitch!" I yelled out and quickly gulped as soon as I said that. I had said that to her before and ended up regretting that a few times.

Her frown turned into a fanged smile and the aura around her seemed to turn deadly. "Bitch am I? I'll show you who's the bitch in this situation!" She yelled as she charged towards me. She came at me with a straight punch. Normally, I would've just stand there like an idiot, but I remembered what I was taught earlier today. I stepped aside as fast as I can and brought down my left arm as hard as I could. "AHH!"

The results were glorious, Tifa shrieked and tumbled forward onto the ground. The best part was she was wearing a skirt and I got treated to the sight of dark purple panties. I smirked and started running back to the house before she got up. Today I learned how to defend myself, humiliate my bully, and saw said bully's panties. This was by far the best Friday of my life.

* * *

A/N: Some ending huh? The spoils of war are truly magnificent. See you guys next time!


End file.
